Marvel Vs. Capcom
by Dark Angel Of Retribution
Summary: An age old battle between the two companies is brought to fanfiction as the fights are told to you, the reader!
1. Wolverine Vs. Vega

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Capcom or any of their characters.  
  
Authors Note: I'd like to thank Sam for the idea for this fanfic, well, when I say idea, I mean she mentioned something like this and I interpreted it in my own way and nicked the idea! This has been in the pipeline for some time now. I'd also like to thank Firedemon for helping me with some of the matches! If you'd like to see certain matches or characters featured then please e-mail me. Although I cannot promise anything as I already have several up coming matches planned.  
  
1st Match  
  
MarvelCapcom  
  
Wolverinevs.Vega  
  
Special Match Rules: Cage / Hell In A Cell  
  
"And here we are ladies and gentlemen, with one heck of a line up for you all tonight in what could be the greatest battle since Sonic faced off against Mario! Tonight we will have an assortment of fast, furious and thrilling matches between the best of Marvel and the best of Capcom! I just hope that you brought everything you need with you, 'cause once we kick off, it's just not gonna stop! We start off with a singles match up that was selected by you as being one of the most wanted to see fights between these two super companies, being second only to Cyclops vs. Ryu!  
Let me promise you all, that all the stars are here tonight as we get under way with our first match!"  
"This match goes back along way and both competitors have a similar history! They both specialise in Cage fighting and both have claws, while Wolverine's may be grafted onto his body, Vega wears his like a gauntlet!  
We've sized up the odds for you the viewers in this match and here are our results, the heaviest between the two is Wolverine and the quicker of the two is Vega. The more agile is also Vega but we must still say, our favourite for this match, is Wolverine! This is going to be one for the ages folks!"  
  
Wolverine stalks round the cage, wearing his yellow spandex, his eyes don't move from his opponent.  
Vega circles the ring alongside the X-Man. Occasionally he stops to taunt but Wolverine is unshaken, it'll take more than a few taunts to scare this Marvel favourite.  
"Back off and walk off now, kid," Wolverine's husk voice cuts through the cheers and taunts of the crowd. "You can't beat me. Not with these!"  
Holding up his fists, he flexes his muscles and the air is cut by the blades. Quiet as always Vega's only response is a slow walk forward. They get so close that they could touch each other, when Vega jumps above Wolverine's head and bounces off the cage wall, spring boarding straight into Wolverine's back before he has time to turn around. He lands face first on the mat.  
As always, Vega takes this time to show off to the audience and taunt the X-Man as he gets to his feet.   
"Bad choice! 'Cause now I'm gonna bleed ya!" Wolverine get's hyped up ready to take on his worthy opponent in Vega.  
As he goes in to slash right across the stomach Vega is forced to jump back and block Wolverine's onslaught. It doesn't stop with the first attempt though, as Vega jumps back, he again tries to bounce off the cage enclose and come back at the hunter. It doesn't work; Wolverine has learned from his first mistake and won't make it again, Vega is going to have to go all out against this opponent.  
They both slash at the same time and their blades interlock in mid-air, a tense and tough test-of-strength ensues. Slowly, ever so slowly Wolverine forces Vega back up against the cage fence and down onto one knee. With a sudden burst of strength that catches his oppressor off guard, Vega manages to force Wolverine off him and up into the air, making use of this sudden, unexpected availability, Vega bounces up into the air.  
  
Wolverine lands on the mat, shoulder first and slams against it hard. Within a moment he is back up and on his feet, ready to fight Vega again. But he's not there. Vega is not in the cage Wolverine is spinning around in the cage trying to find him. A whistle makes him look up in time to see Vega jump down from on top of the cage, claws out! Wolverine tries to dive out of the way, possibly retain victory, but it is to late and he is cut down the front. He stagers over into the corner.  
  
Vega feels confident that he has won and again, taunts to the crowd, showing off his muscles and superiority over the X-Man. But he has underestimated him and as he slowly walks towards Wolverine, claws out, he feels that he has won and his opponent should learn when to quit!  
  
There is a sudden flash of green light Wolverine is back up on his feet, and as he bounds out of the corner he is upon Vega in two short seconds, in which time Vega realises, he forgot that Wolverine is Weapon-X and is capable of super fast healing. Laying in kicks and punches, Wolverine retracts his claws and uses the studs to punch Vega in the face. The impact sends his sprawling and the crowd go wild!  
Enraged by such an event, Vega screams and is up on his feet, wiping away the blood pouring from his cheek, he runs at Wolverine, only caring to hurt him equally as much, no longer does the contest matter, Wolverine must feel pain! And in a short little jump, he dives towards his opponent with his claws, although almost completely off, out and hoping to impale him, but Wolverine is ready and at the last moment, puts his claws out, straight into Vega's gut. As he is lifted over the X-Man's head and into the middle of the ring. Vega is beaten, his mask broken, his claws lie across on the over side of the ring and he has been stabbed in the stomach, at least he can survive this match, although not win…  
"I give up. I give up. I quit." He shouts out to everyone watching,  
  
The first victory has been won, is it a start of a winning streak or just beginners luck?  
Winner: Wolverine on the side of Marvel.  
Marvel : 1Capcom : 0  



	2. Tag Team. Jonny Storm and Spiderman VS R...

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Capcom or any of their or any other characters that appear throughout the fanfic.  
Dedication: To all the Unicorns out there… thanks for never making me play leapfrog with you!  
  
Tag Team Match.  
  
Johnny Storm Ryu  
Spiderman VS Ken  
  
Well folks, we've got a real good tag team match up for you next! On one side of the ring, we have possibly two of the closest friends and superheroes ever produced by Marvel, Johnny Storm The Human Torch, and Peter Parker Spiderman!  
[Cheer erupts as the two head for the ring and Johnny flies over the ropes, Spidey jumps over them in one bound.]  
And on the other side of the ring, their opponents, one of the most dominating teams in videogame history, Ryu and Ken!  
[Another cheer erupts as the two run and slide into the ring to come face to face with their opposition.]  
Each side seems to be deciding who goes in first. This ought to be interesting folks! And they've decided that to kick off this match, Ken will be matching up against Spiderman! Now we can't forget that this isn't the first time that Spiderman has been in a ring like this as he was a professional wrestler before he became a good guy! He stopped when his Uncle Benjamin was killed and he blamed himself but we're here for a fight not a history lesson!  
  
"Sorry Johnny," Spiderman said turning to this partner, "But this match is going to be over REAL quick!"  
A sudden gut feeling made him jump to the left and just in time to avoid the punch at neck height Ken had just thrown.  
"You don't stand a chance of doing a sneak attack when, I've got my Spider-sense!"  
Ken growled slowly. Under his mask, Spiderman grinned, but from the outside, you couldn't tell.  
"And you don't stand a chance of beating us either!" Spiderman continued, provoking his opponent.  
Growling again, Ken just couldn't stop himself and went to deliver a swift kick and it would have caught Spidey right in the jaw had it not been for him back flipping out of the way.  
Bouncing off his hands, he landed on his feet with cat-like agility and shot a stream of webbing. It caught the unsuspecting Ken and covered his upper body with the thin but strong substance.  
Spidey allowed himself a short smile as he watched the strong, experienced Street Fighter struggle to get out of the webbing.  
Starting low, Ken's screams began to grow in volume as he began to power up, a paroxysm.  
"OARGH-YU KEN!" he screamed jumping up, breaking free of the webbing, one arm (his right) was up in the air.  
Landing lightly on his feet, he quickly back flipped over to his corner and slapped Ryu's eagerly awaiting hand.  
  
[Tag Ken to Ryu  
Legal Opponent, Spiderman]  
  
Ryu swung himself under the ropes and into the ring. Calmly, Spiderman walked over to his corner, said a few words to his partner, and made the tag bringing in the fresh man.  
  
[Tag Spiderman to Human Torch  
Legal Opponent, Ryu]  
  
Johnny swung himself under the ropes and into the ring. He saw Ryu at the other end, hands behind his back, to one side, a slight glow was emitted.  
Ryu began a paroxysm and as the light strobed from his hands began to get extremely bright, Johnny backed up against the turnbuckle.  
"HADU-KEN!" Ryu screamed pushing his hands forward and forced the ball of energy outward and beyond his control.  
Johnny's eyes became wide and he screamed, in horror and panic, wildly. The energy ball hit him square in the chest and forced him up and over the ropes. Ryu slowly stood up straight.  
On the outside, Spiderman ran over to his fallen partner and helper the crouching member of the Fantastic Four to his feet.  
Screaming out of pure rage, pain and disbelief, he yelled, "FLAME ON!"  
His body became a pure mass of fire as he ignited himself and was no longer Johnny Storm, he was The Human Torch!  
The human pyrogenic of a man was filled with rage and anger. Screaming, he flew over the ropes to the inside, a trail of orange fire hung in the air, marking the track he had just taken.  
"Alright!" he said, aggressively. "Play time's over for you jackasses!"  
Ryu smiled at this comment. The street fighters were definitely the aggressors, although the "Hadu-Ken" energy ball had taken quite a lot out of energy out of Ryu and although Ken had more energy, he still wasn't 100% after the Dragon Uppercut he had done to unleash himself from the webbing. Still, although breathing hard, Ryu wasn't about to give up.  
"This ain't over yet!" he said, starting to sweat because of the heat given off from the superhero posing a problem to stay down.  
Crouching, Ryu put his weight on his back foot and began to summon up more power.  
Realising what his opponent was doing, he ran forward quickly; ready to deliver a kick to the temporarily vulnerable Street Fighter, but it was too late and shifting his weight forward he pushed himself off the ground.  
"JE…BU…NEH…BUH…KE…ZUH…" Ryu screamed loudly, his voice distorted from spinning extremely quickly.  
Ryu's heal slammed into Johnny's chin time and time again. Landing softly and crouching law, breathing hard, he bounced back up off his feet again and up into the air.  
"OARGH-YU KEN!" Ryu's body was propelled up and into a slow twist, his fist pounded against Johnny's chin, forcing him up and off the ground. He landed face first on the canvas, his body no longer alight. Ryu landed in a crouch and immediately went down to one knee, slowly he collapsed onto the floor barely breathing, his energy drained. His right hand and foot, both badly burned from coming into contact with The Human Torch's flames.  
Building up all his available energy, he turned to face his team-mate - who was standing, speechless at the amount of energy Ryu had used - and dived towards him in a careless, clumsy manner, no longer stylish, but getting the job done.  
  
[Tag Ryu to Ken  
Legal Opponent Human Torch]  
  
Slowly regaining consciousness, Johnny quickly realised the predicament and quickly rolled over to Peter, his friend and partner, to bring the well-needed tag into action.  
  
[Tag Human Torch to Spiderman  
Legal Opponent Ken]  
  
Both of the legal men ran at each other. Both of the illegal men rested on the outside, barely able to breath and in definite pain.  
Just before they reached each other, Ken jumped up into the air. Spiderman followed. The difference? He wasn't spinning like Ken was.  
"JE…BU…NEH…BUH…KE…ZUH…" he screamed, keeping Spiderman up off the ground; juggling him.  
Spiderman hit the ground hard, landing on his back, Ken landed flat on top of him, his entire weight pushing down.  
The count began, "1…2……3!"  
Out of a sudden move, Spiderman had lost the match for his teammate and had a jaw that hurt like hell! Slowly getting to his feet he looked over at his opponents, the Street Fighters…  
  
Ken's eyes grew wide and he stopped running towards his partner as Ryu screamed, "HADU-KEN!" then collapsed to the floor, barely living. As the energy ball screeched past Ken, the shockwave forced him to turn 180°, just in time to see the energy ball head for Spiderman who was now back up on his feet, angry and unwilling to let go of this sudden loss and was about to throw a sneak attack!  
Gritting his teeth, he yelled, "HADU-KEN!" Ken's energy ball moved at blinding speed and had a lot of emotion behind it. It slammed into the back of Ryu's, making it double in size! It jetted into straight into Spidey's stomach, pushing him back, at break-neck speed, straight, slap-bang, into Johnny, whom had only just managed to get to his feet!  
Ken rushed to his fallen partner in order to help him. Ryu was not conscious. Ryu was not moving.  
"MEDIC!" Ken's voice echoed around the now silent arena…  
  
Marvel: 1  
Capcom: 1  



End file.
